Corinthian
Corinthian, Viscountess of Silvern '('Corinthian Ikaria Astridis Iona Egypt Woodward; Greek: Κορίνθιαν Ικαρία Αστρίδης Ιωνά Έγύπτ Ωοοδωαρδ), better known mononymously, simply as 'Corinthian '''is a Greek-Engestran-American archer and descendant of the Engestra tribe's Uloa family, being the youngest and only biological daughter of predestiner Yaznac Sterling Knight. She currently holds citizenship to Greece, the US, the UAE and Engestra. Being the child of a predestiner, she also holds the advantage of being granted citizenship to those Tretorian nations that her father is affiliated to. She is the second biological member of the Uloa family not to bear the surname, after her father. She was born only one and a half years after Kronos Chrysler Lockwood, who is also a ''child of a Predestiner. Birth Corinthian was conceived through IVF. She was born to Knight via traditional surrogacy at 15:15 EET, at the Palmyra-Yves Maternity Center at Thiseio, Athens, Greece. She was born 15 days overdue and weighed 9 pounds 15 ounces at birth. Her surrogate mother was Greek model Hermione Kimone. Her birth was officially announced by the Uloa family's official Twitter account. She was Knight's second child at the time of her birth. Claiming of Parentage Following the Predestiner ritual, both Knight and Kimone claimed parentage of their daughter at a private ceremony on March 5, 2015, just two days following the birth. Origin of Name Corinthian was solely named by her father. Her forename means "belonging to Corinth" or "citizen of Corinth", after the Greek city of Corinth. Her first middle name, Ikaria was given in reference to the Greek island of Icaria, in the Aegean Sea. Her second middle name, 'Astridis' is an invented variation of Norse name 'Astrid' which means "divine beauty". She was given the middle name 'Iona' which is a variaton of Greek name 'Ione' which means "violet" and "amethyst". Her final middle name Egypt is a place name. Her surname was chosen randomly. Most of her names were given to honour her Greek heritage. Custodial Rights Just a day subsequent to her birth, her surrogate mother, Kimone terminated all of her parental rights, making Knight the intended custodial parent. Despite this agreement, in August 2015, after a request, Kimone was granted visitation rights for every 48 days. Ascent to Royalty In December 2015, the Prewen's Act was enacted in Engestra, making Corinthian's cousin Nyala Uloa, the Duchess of Anglonar. Corinthian was also supposed to be made a Duchess but was instead made the Viscountess of Silvern, at her father's refusal. Titles and Styles Corinthian is styled as: Her Serene Highness Corinthian, Viscountess of Silvern. Since the Prewen's Act was enacted very recently, she is the first person to hold this title. Physical Appearance Corinthian has very pale snow-hued skin and large very deep blue eyes. She has a straight nose and pillowy magenta lips. She has very short straight platinum blonde hair with a slight hint of waviness that is usually swept to one side. Skills Piano and Keyboard Corinthian began learning to play the piano from 11 months old and is currently on beginner level. Weaponry Bow and Arrow Corinthian was encouraged to practice archery, the Engestra tribe's national sport. She was given a miniature red oak archery set for her first birthday, which aroused some interest. The 74th Prophecitor Trial Ouest In July 2016, during her target practice, she accidentally witnessed wisp demon Golem tearing apart a faun, and as a result shot him dead from a 7-meter distance. In response to this, wisp demon king, Aganari and his henchmen attacked airship Petra Avonius ''during the Prophecitor trial quest, directed by her father. The trial quest, directed to test the current young Prophecitor's abilities was directed by Yaznac Sterlig Knight. The teenage prophecitors taking part were Brooklyn Walsh, Dagmara Melinovsky, Romanus Fiedrik, Jadys Coppen and Lewis Nakagawa. Annaleigh Wilkins and Erasmus Thaddeus acted as conductors. Corinthian accompanied her father. While the prophecitors and their conductors were away at an underwater mission, the airship was anchored in mid-air, with its only occupants being Knight and Corinthian. The ship was abruptly attacked by wisp demons. Demon king Aganari had Knight manacled and threatened to kill the child if he made one false move. To demonstrate his readiness, he went ahead and made a deep cut on the toddler's leg, leaving her howling. Knight pretended to surrender, only by hiding his hands and trying to melt the manacles with his Quagmire power, while also trying to distract the king and his henchmen. In the meantime, Corinthian somehow managed to reach her archery kit and notched an arrow while the king was distracted. Taking aim, she shot the king dead, causing his enraged henchmen to lunge at the injured tot. Having burned through the manacles, Knight came to his daughter's rescue, skewering the demons with the aid of two swords. She later shot a poisoned arrow at the eye of a sea serpent, temporary immobilizing it in order for Brooklyn Walsh and Annaleigh Wilkins to strike it down. After this trial quest, her miniature red oak archery set came to be known as the ''Alyyspos meaning "avenger" in Engestran. Crossbow Corinthian began learning to use a crossbow shortly after the trial quest. Powers and Abilities Corinthian inherited Earth Manipulation from her father. She began learning to control it from the age of 10 months and reached Stage One at 16 months old. Corinthian, like her elder sister, Pharaoh, is thought to be a revival. It was discovered when she was around 5 months that she possessed Lunar Empowerment. Category:Wielders Category:Children of Predestiners